


Skype or nah

by puffmuffins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But it's the internet who's really themeselves, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I'm sorry no wanted this, M/M, Some people might be OoC, Sorry in advanced, The chat fic no one wanted, What Have I Done, chat fic, i tried to make this funny, skype chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffmuffins/pseuds/puffmuffins
Summary: Hinata makes a chat....chaos ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**< littlGiant added Milkman, Dedchi, immagucci, saltyshima, savemi, townspersonb, Kiyo, #1mom, Shita, Senpai, and NOya to the chat>**

**< littleGiant changed the chat name to Vo!!eydorks">**

 

**littleGiant: _Hello Everyone!!_**

**#1mom:** Why is is the e capitalized?

 

 **littleGiant#2:** Because I'm sooo excited

 

 **Dedchi:** Why?we see each other almost everyday.

 

 **Littgiant#2:** Yeah you're right....Oh I know we should invite more people.

 

 **Milkman:** Like who?

**#1mom:** Oh I know who.

 

 **Dedchi:** O dear lord don't invite any rowdy people

 

**#1mom added Kubro, Brokuto, Akaashit, kitty-cat, Levly, Wakatoshi, Tendon't, Mad dog, Oink, Iwa-chan, Kink, Shame, Haba, Mom#2 >**

 

 **Brokuto:** Hey Hey Hey!

 

 **Kubro:** Oya oya oya

 

 **Shita:** Wow and you just got here.

**Brokuto:** Never too early to get the party started

 

 **Akaashit:** No, it's definitely to early for this.

 

 **Oink:** Is it too early for my beauty

 

 **Iwa-chan:** Yeah it is too late for you to show something you don't have

 

 **Kubro:** oh snap! You just got burned

 

 **Kitty-cat:** Yeah you just need to shut up now.

 

 **Iwa-chan** : Yeah for everyones sake.

 

 **Kink:** dang a double blow.

 

 **Oink:** Iwa-chan! How could you!!!!

 

 **Kink:** Oikawa your m is showing.

 

 **Littlgiant#2:** M??

 

 **Milkman:** I think it stands for Manly.

 

 **Kink:** Oh so innocent

 

 **Shame:** They need help

 

 **#1mom:** No you will not corrupt them with your idiocy

 

 **Kink:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **Shame:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **Dedchi:**....Anyway what is everyone up to these days

 

 **Levly:** I've been practicing my serves

 

 **Shame:** Kenma actually helps with those?

 

 **Levly:** Nope, but if I have the goods then he will help me.

 

 **Haba:** The good?

 

 **Kink:** ooo the goods

 

 **Shame:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **Oink:** Do you have to do that!???

 

 **Shame:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **Wakatoshi:** I have been gardening as usual

 

 **Oink:** When the fudge did you get here

 

 **Wakatoshi:** I've been here

 

 **Oink:** Well please leave

 

 **Wakatoshi:** I wouldn't have to leave if you Just've join Shiratorizawa.

 

 **Kubro:** wtf

 

 **kitty-cat:** Do you ever not bring that to the conversation

 

 **Wakatoshi:** I only say it when necessary 

 

 **Iwa-chan:** It really wasn't necessary

 

 **Haba:**....So lately I've been really obsessed with yandere simulator

 

 **Kink:** Oh the game for the one and true S's 

 

 **littleGiant:** What's an S??

 

 **#1mom:** I'm gonna stop you right there.

 

 **Shame:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **#1mom:** Ugh

 

 **Brokuto:** So Kuroo what you been doin 

 

 **Oink:** Tsukishima 

 

 **Kubro:** I'm trying to

 

 **Saltyshima:** And you never will

 

 **Kink:** Shot down

 

 **Shame:** six feet underground.

 

 **littleGiant:**???

**Iwa-chan:** Stop trying to make everyone as dumb as you shittykawa

 

 **Oink:** So rude

 

 **Iwa-chan:** ¯\\_ツ_/¯

 

 **Oink:** Iwa-chan, h-how could you!!!!!!

 

 **Kink:** Oh savaged man.

 

 **Shame:** You shall never recover

 

 **Wakatoshi:** If you had joined Shiratorizawa this would have never happened.

 

 **Kink:**......

 

 **Shame:**.....

**Dedchi:**......

 

 **Kubro:**......

 

 **Akaashit:**......

 

**< Oink has left the chat>**

 

 

 


	2. non stalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone need to stop me

**Kink:** So how many slices of pizza can you eat until you should stop

 

**Oink:** One, pizza is too greasy for me gonna make me fat

 

**Iwa-chan:** Great then you really will be a pig

 

**Oink:** You are never on my side Iwa-chan T_T

 

**Kink:** He's not on your side because he always under you

 

**Shame:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Oink:** Please stop

 

**Kink:** Beg more 

 

**Shame:** Kinky

 

**Kink:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Oink:** Is anyone else here besides you two

 

**Kubro** : Yeah it just that your conversations are always so personal

 

**Kitty-cat:** Yeah will you just shut up

 

**Oink:** Okay first of all everyone here relishes in my presence so if I be quiet everyone will leave this chat

 

Kitty-cat: What a diva

 

**< Akaashit changed his name to Angel>**

 

**Angel:** What a primadonna

 

**Iwa-chan:** Oh no

 

**Kink:** Primadonna girl

 

**Shame:** All I ever wanted was the world

 

**littleGiant:** I can't help that I need it all.

 

**#1mom:** Hinata no

**Kubro:** Hinata Yes

 

**< Iwa-chan changed Oink name to primadonna>**

 

**primadonna:** Iwa-chan how could you!!!!

 

**Brokuto: Guys let someone else chat for once**

 

**Kubro:** Yeah it's like I'm reading a Iwaoi fanfic

 

**primadonna:** Iwaoi????

 

**Kubro:** Don't pretend you don't make your own

 

**Kink:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Brokuto:** Hey we should play a game

 

**senpai:** I vote kiss, marry, kill

 

**Kink:** I believed you spelled kiss wrong

 

**#1mom:** No we are keeping this rated pg

 

**littleGiant:** Oh I wanna go first

 

**senpai:** Okay, Kageyama, Daichi, or Kenma

 

**littleGiant:** I would kill Kageyama, kiss Kenma, and Marry Daichi

 

**Kitty-cat:** I'm flattered

 

**Milkman:** How dare you kill me

 

**#1mom:** And marry Daichi

 

**Kubro: TRIGGERED** ™

 

**littleGiant:** Okay Suga your turn!!! Akaashi, Asahi, or Yaku

 

**Mom#2:** Wait when did I get into this???

 

**#1mom:**  I would kill Asahi, kiss Yaki, and marry Akaashi

 

**Kubro:** Gotta save this to show Daichi out of context

 

**#1mom:** I will kill you

 

**Kink: TRIGGERED** ™

 

**saltyshima:** This game is kinda dumb, and people taking it seriously is even more dumb.

 

**Shame:** Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room.

 

**saltyshima:** Because I am.

 

**Kubro** : Soon that attitude may be your doom.

 

**saltyshima:** I don't wanna hear attitude problems, you are literally trash.

 

**Kubro** : Is that why you always wanna take me out

 

**Brokuto:** NIce pick up line

 

**saltyshima:** Yeah I am trying to take you out, the world that is

 

**Kubro** : Don't go breaking my heart.

 

**Angel:** Why do you even try?

 

**Kubro:** I find this to be very fun

 

**Kink:** I didn't know you were a masochist

 

**Shame:** Kinky

 

**Brokuto:** Great you got them going again

 

**primadonna:** Iwa-chan  <3 I'm coming over.

 

**Iwa-chan:** I'm locking the door

 

**primadonna:** I'll just force myself in

 

**Kink:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Immagucci:** Don't go in the basement

 

**primadonna:** What?

 

**Immagucci:** You might ruin your life and and your legs

 

**Kubro: ???**

 

**primadonna:**......okay, but I think I know what Iwa-chan does in the basement

 

**Immagucci:** We all have something we wanna believe in.

 

**Kubro:** Dude you are scaring me.

 

**primadonna:**...I'm going to leave now

 

**Immagucci:** Don't go in the basement.

 

<primadonna left the chat>

 

**Brokuto:** What was that about??

 

**Immagucci:** Nothing

 

<Immagucci left the chat>

 

**Brokuto:**?????

 

**#1mom:**...I think that's enough internet for the day.

 

**Brokuto:** Yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about white boarded (guess who's new to ao3) Thanks for reading :)  
> And you didn't see a ks and Hamilton reference in here


	3. Minority Rules

**Haba:** I feel like some of us never get to chat around

 

**Levly:** That's because those majorities are always chatting

 

**Haba:** majorities what does that mean?

 

**Levly:** You know the people that always talk, but people like us are the minorities 

 

**Tendon't:** Oh my I didn't know I was a minor

 

**Haba:** Yeah Lev your making no sense 

 

**Levly:** Don't you see we are just a work of fictional being read by some other worldly being and only the interesting or fan favorites characters get to chat.

 

**Mad dog:** da fuq?

 

**Mom#2:** Lev stop talking like an insane idiot

 

**Levly:** NO majorities allowed

 

**mom#2:** What?

 

**< Levly removed mom#2 from the chat>**

 

**Levly:** Majorities aren't allowed minorities rule

 

**< shita changed the chat name to Minorities rule>**

 

**shita:** I like this rule

 

**Kubro:** Dude Yaku is going to kill you for removing him

 

**< Levly removed Kubro from the chat>**

 

**litteGiant:** are you going to remove anyone who says something?

 

**Levly:** No only the people who chat too much

 

**littleGiant:** Like me!!!???

 

**Levly:** Nope your and exception because you made this chat that will go against the code of conduct

 

**Tendon't:** you're*

 

**shita:** what code of conduct?

 

**Levly:** The one that lives in our hearts

 

**shita:** not mine

 

**Tendon't:** I'm going to invite a friend

 

**littleGiant:** Oh please do

 

**Mad dog:** You have friends

 

**Wakatoshi:** Yes I am quiet surprised by this news as well.

 

**Tendon't:** *gasp* how could you of course I have friends

 

**< Tendon't added Goshiki to the chat>**

 

**littleGiant:** Hello and welcome :) 

 

**< Goshiki changed his name to storm>**

 

**storm:** Hi! I am happy to be here.

 

**senpai:** Look at this dude™ 

 

**NOya:** look at his punctuation 

 

**storm:** Huh? what did?

 

**Tendon't:** so ice cream, or cake?

 

**littleGiant:** Ice cream!!!

 

**Milkman:** Cake

 

**Levly:** Um cake is not better than Ice cream

 

**primadonna:** U Wot M8, cake is much better than ice cream

 

**Levly:** Obviously your taste is as bad as your hairspray

 

**primadonna:** exsqueeze me? my hair spray is much better than your spikes will ever be LEV.

 

**Levly:** How dare you?

 

**primadonna:** yeah back the fuq up bish

 

**shita:** roasted™

 

**NOya:** Hey isn't Kageyama and Oikawa apart of the majorities

 

**Levly:** Oh yeah your right

 

**< Levly has removed primadonna and milkman from the chat>**

 

**littleGiant:** I think we should add them back in guys

 

**shita:** We'll add them back in tomorrow.

 

**storm:** Wow you guys are crazy.

 

**Tendon't:** Don't worry you'll get used to it

 

**Townspersonb:** No you won't, I've been here for a while and I'm still shook

 

**Immagucci:** Guys I am still stuck on what Lev said about us being fictional are we really some 2d beings that are just being typed by some crazed fan is all this some scripted event, and in some people eyes we don't even exist could it be that our lives are nothing than the crazed fan dream of what she wish could happen all this talking all these ships is just a part of someone's imagination.

 

**Tendon't:** **Shook™**

 

**< Levly removed immagucci from the chat>**

 

**Levly:** He was getting way to psychological for me.

 

**senpai:** That made me feel some kinda way 

 

**littleGiant:** Yeah I gotta go and reflect on life now.

 

**Levly:** agreed

 

**storm:** Wow what a warm welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shook™


End file.
